Talk:Phantom Gizmo/@comment-26867739-20150822030103
Finally Done with this using this party which performs very effeciently with limited chances for RNJesus to kick you in the teeth. You will NEED Brave Boost lvl3 to regen enough crystals in Stage 6, it's a slug fest through the mud with a lot of guarding in stage 5 with Vengance but do able but takes Brave Boost anything it's a choice. Deimos (B) Leader - Forgebreaker / Heresy Orb Edea(A) - Lafdranya / Twinkle Gem Rinion(L) - Queen's Tear / Xentar (Must use or she wont make it past Sefia / Kikuri) Diana(A) - Malice Jewel / Fake Stone Lava(A) - Buffer Jewel / Evil Shard Tridon(?) Friend - Tridon's Trident / Heresy Orb First 22 stages were auto-battle. 23 isnt much hard just watch out for Loch's Massive attack when Edea dies first to SBBs, guard is advised to protect Tridon but Mitigation generally works too. Stage 24 - When reaching Sefia and Kikuri Unload everything the first two rounds, you'll get leader locked but you can taunt through rounds 1 & 2. You absoutely cannot taunt on the 3rd round, they will destroy Deimos during this turn because of buff dispell + massive damage + Leader lock. After this just keep burning and dont give them an inch. Round 4 should have leader lock gone unless your push is enough and Sefia will be down in 5-6 rounds, sometimes Kikuri with her but if Kikuri is still up don't let up for a second as she will use Rivals End for Massive damage after Sefia dies. Stage 25 - Wall is Easy just mitigate or tridon shield each turn, he wont do enough to kill anything with Deimos' defense buff up. Stage 26 - just tridon shield every round (BB or SBB) and let everyone save for SBBs as long as poison and weak from edea is up he goes down without to much trouble. Stage 27 - Deimos really shines here, he takes 50% less from Ice Pillar and with Mitigation he will soak all the hits like a champ. The only thing to watch out for here is she will sometimes dispell buffs and then attack only lava for 4 rounds in a row - RNJesus Hates you these attempts. Stage 28 - Guard at 40%, Guard if Edea forgets to pickup a BC. otherwise hammer away. Mind Tridon's life he can take quiet a beating if you dont taunt every turn. Stage 29 - Guard Singing and move on, he'll go really quickly with Rion's Light/Dark buff. Stage 30 - This was honestly easier then Sefia and Kikuri with the new UBB change. Taunt / Shield every round - Rinon and Lava become key here, ALWAYS heal with Rinon, never attack because the boss drops no health crystals what so ever and Ignore Defense will push through the 500% defense buff to keep your damage up. When the boss hits about 25% pop Planetary Divide which gives 50% UBB mitigation for 3 turns(Which now Stacks with BB/SBB Mitigation!) + 200% Atk, Def, Rec and Fills everyone elses SBB bars to full. The boss will boost 100% damage but you'll be sporting 75% plus or minus (UBB + Edea SBB) Mitigation for 3 turns and Lava's ignore defense + sbb boost mean the dragon falls over in no time. Hope this help, RNJesus hates everyone in Frontier Gate Equally so just keep at it and you'll get there!